The Yearbook (Part 1)
Whoever made this predicted the Darwin yearbook episodes coming in December Summary After an embarrassing yearbook comment lowers Darwin's self-esteem, it's up to Gumball to help Darwin get back on track. Plot One day at school, they announce that the yearbooks will be coming out next week. They also announce that you must submit your description by the end of lunch, as that will be in the yearbook. Gumball and Darwin have their slips and are wondering what their description should be. Darwin suggests that Gumball should reveal his love for Penny, but Gumball refuses. Darwin then suggests to tell them what he likes, Gumball agrees and writes it down. Darwin then writes his description, and reads it to Gumball. Gumball then asks him to give out his biggest secret on that description, Darwin refuses, however he will tell him his secret. His secret is that he has a big crush on Masami. Gumball then giggles. But what Darwin didn't know was that Masami was nearby and she heard what he said. She then devises a plan that will ensure that everyone knows about this. So then in class everyone gives Miss Simian their descriptions and sits down. Masami then slowly waits for lunch time to come. And then when lunch comes, she quickly eats her lunch and then sneaks out of the cafeteria. She walks down the hall, luckily everyone was at lunch. She then reached Miss Simian's room (as she makes the yearbook), and of course Miss Simian isn't in the room. However, she left her computer on when she left the room. She didn't even close her yearbook file, which allowed her ton edit it. She then had second thoughts about this plan. But she then remembered all the "mean" things Darwin has done to her, so she gets back on. Apparently, Miss Simian has already done Darwin's section of the yearbook. So Masami then scrolls back up to that section, she erases Darwin's original description, and replaces it with this: "Darwin Watterson: A very, very, very bad person. He has dumped the girl of her dreams that he remains loving to this day. But he wouldn't admit it if his best friend was at gunpoint. He cusses, steals, and cheats on just about anything, and everything he does. He never showers, does his own homework, or has any real friends. Never, ever accept this person, EVER!" Masami then goes to Darwin's photo, and does massive edits to it courtesy of Photo Shop. She then scrolls back down to where Miss Simian left off, saved her work, and rushed out of the room. She returned just as everyone was about to leave, she then sat down, and everyone asked where she has been. Masami then tells them she had "diarrhea". They accept the lie and then leave the cafeteria. Masami also comes out. To Be Continued Reviews The Fanfiction Critic: 4.5/5 Journalistic Reviews: 7.5/10 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts